ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Leigh
Angel Leigh, ((born 1987, 1987)) is a Canadian model and a professional wrestler currently working for GCW and CWW. She is mostly known for her appearances in GCW, and getting into the hall of fame in GCW. Generic Chaos Wrestling - GCW Angel was signed to GCW in May 2006. Angel participated in GCW under the ring name, Angel leigh. She first became known after defeating Lily Bee in a singles match competition. The next week of May, Angel then participated in a six woman tag-team match with Amber Star and Kibby Ventura to face Summer Lorenzo, Kaci Delerin and Tori Perez. Angel and her team won the match after Angel delieverd the "Angel Delight" to Summer Lorenzo. Angel then announced to the GCW Women's Champion, Britney Hilton, That she was looking for her title. To find out who would be number one contender for Britney's title, The Gneeral Manager announced there would be a 10 Diva Battle Royal which included: Angel Leigh, Summer Lorenzo, Tori Perez, Amber Star, Kibby Ventura, Kaci Delerin, Rachael Martinez, Brooke, Lola Heart and Talia Rockhouse. It ended with both Tori Perez and Angel being eliminated at the same time. The two divas would then face Britney ina triple threat match at Cyber-Shock. At Cyber-Shock, Angel participated in the Triple Threat for the GCW Women's Championship. After a Well Fought match, Angel delieverd the "Angel Delight" to Britney Hilton to capture her first GCW Women's Championship. Britney Hilton then asked for her re-match clause the next week at GCW. They fought a well hard match though Britney won the match after delivering the "Sex Appeal" to Angel. At the PPV "Heatwave", Angel used her Re-Match Clause to get another chance at the title, this time in a Streetfight. Angel raged victorious after knocking Britney out with hitting her with a steel chair. Angel then won her second championship. After an Injury in June, Angel vacanted her title. Angel returned the next month, to find a new women's champion, Lexi Rhodes. Angel participated in a Four Corners Hardcore match to determine the number one contender for Lexi's title. After pinning Summer Lorenzo, Angel won the contendership. Angel faced Lexi on June 19 Edition of "Bloodrush", the new show of GCW. Angel proved victorious and beat Lexi in a singles match Angel then picked up her fourth women's championship win. A "Night Of Champions" match then took place. The winner received a title match of their choice for any title. The champions were: Women's Champion - Angel Leigh, Cruiserweight Champion - Psychic, Tag-team Champions - Dre and Ray, X Division Champion - Mephisto, World Heavyweight Champion - Andre Fist. After performing a corssbody off the top rope, Angel was able to pin the Cruiserweight Champion, Psychic in the match. Angel, the only female competitor, won the Night Of Champions match and choose the World Heavyweight Champion as her title. Angel would face Andre fist at the 2Blood-Bath" PPV for the World Heavyweight Championship. After a distracted Andre, Angel rolled Andre up for the three count and became the first female to win the GCW World Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Andre requested his re-match clause. Andre defeated Angel for the World Heavyweight Championship, after beating her with a powerbomb. Next week, Angel asked for her re-match clause and faced Andre once again, this time she won the World Heavyweight Championship again, for her second time. Angel was then confronted by GCW Owner. She was forced to give up the GCW World Heavyweight Championship as it was not allowed to be held by females. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers